


Tea and Texting

by DoyouwantaJellyBaby



Series: I Prefer to Text [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tea, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyouwantaJellyBaby/pseuds/DoyouwantaJellyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way my Tumblr is http://doyouwantanawesomejellybaby.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Tea and Texting

Sherlock? Why have I just found a fresh cup of tea on the kitchen table?  
JW

I have come to understand that you extremely enjoy drinking tea since you have at least one cup immediately as you get home from work, and drink it almost religiously. From observation I have learnt what type of tea you prefer, how much milk and at what temperature you favour most.  
SH

So, it isn't poisoned or drugged so you can use me in another experiment?  
JW

Honestly, John. That was one time. Do you really think that I would stoop so low so as to trick you into being used in an experiment, again?  
SH

Yes.  
JW

And yet you complain that you are constantly the one making the tea as I "Can't be bothered to get off my lazy arse." as you so eloquently put.  
SH

Ok, sorry. I was just a bit suspicious.  
JW  
Did you really memorise how I like my tea?  
JW

Well, after a long shift at the clinic I figured you might want to relax.  
SH

Thanks, Sherlock. This is really thoughtful.  
JW

Are you drinking it?  
SH

Yes, Sherlock, and it's just how I like it. Thank you.  
JW

So, are you feeling any sort of dizziness and/or accelerated heart rate?  
SH

WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY TEA?!?!  
JW

I was joking. I was trying to do a "prank". Did I do it right?  
SH

Yes, you also succeeded in scaring the living daylights out of me!  
JW

Isn't that supposed to be the purpose of a prank?  
SH

Yes, it's just a very big surprise as you're not the type of person who pranks. Ever. I didn't even think you knew how to.  
JW  
Why did you prank me?  
JW

Isn't performing practical jokes on one another something that "normal" couples do? If not, then my sources are completely unreliable!  
SH

Yes, couples sometimes pull pranks on one another. But, Sherlock, since when have we ever been normal? Our first date ended up being at a crime scene and then chasing down a serial killer through the alleyways of London. We are definitely not normal.  
JW

Is that a bad thing? I always thought that you very much enjoyed the way that our lifestyle was different from everyone else's.  
SH

No, Sherlock, I do enjoy the way we live!! A lot! I love every single aspect of it, even when there are bloody body parts in the fridge or shotgun holes in the walls. Even when I get annoyed at you I still love the fact that I get to have such an amazing life, with you.  
JW  
Sherlock, I  
JW  
I love you, Sherlock.  
JW

**_The next day..._**

Sherlock, why were you hiding in my bedroom yesterday when I came home?  
JW

I am not the kind of person who knows a lot about relationships, and I wasn't sure if what I was doing was the "right" sort of thing to do. I always feel more comfortable texting than talking when in a situation I am not familiar with.  
SH

Sherlock, there's no need to be nervous, I am never going to get angry at you for trying to do something new. I may get a little annoyed if it is decidedly "a bit not good", but I promise you I will never get angry.  
JW  
Also, the activities which it lead to afterwards weren't so bad were they?  
JW

No, John. I would say that what happened afterwards very much not bad, in fact it was amazing.  
SH  
By the way, I love you too, John.  
SH

Thanks, love.  
JW

**Author's Note:**

> By the way my Tumblr is http://doyouwantanawesomejellybaby.tumblr.com


End file.
